The Maze Runner Adventures
by monkeymegs
Summary: After another girl is sent to the maze, glade. Crazy, andinsane stuff occur. Including some love, mystery and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke up in a small metal box full of crates with supplies in them. Panicking I got myself up and calmed myself. I rose to my feet and walked around getting used to the dark light around me. I relaxed but not for long, noticing that the metal box was about to crash into the celling. Without hesitation I got down ready for the impact. It made a loud squeaking noise before slowly stopping red lights blaring around me. Breathing heavily as the lights stopped and darkness engulfed my surroundings. Before to long i felt myself panicking. Getting up and walking around in the darkness I tripped over a small crate, I fell forward bashing my head into the metal wall of the box. A sharpe pain on the top of her head exploded as I tried to rise. Blood oozed from my head seeping onto my face. I cried out.  
"HELP ME!" Yelling over and over again before passing out from blood loss. My eyes flung opened, still in the box but something was off. I wasn't engulfed by the dark anymore but the light. I finally got used to the light and felt someone pounce into the box, feeling the jerking motion of the sudden change in movement. I jerked up and moved to the corner of the box. Looking up I saw many figures standing around me. Laughter broke out and people whispering to each other filled my very own ears. I focused on the guy in front of me. The guy in front of me grabbed my shirt jerking me toward him.  
"Hey there green bean, first day. I'm Gally for your information. Time to get you out of the box." He smirked and tossed me out of the box, no questions asked. I rolled over on my back to notice people surrounding me. Panic swept over me as I jerked up. Standing up I shoved through the crowd of over 20 to 30 boys and a few girls. Somebody grabbed my shirt. Jerking away I felt people grabbing me. I felt pain wash over my body when somebody must of kicked me shin. Falling over I got up and stared at the large door. I ran towards it blocking out all the noise and pain. I turned to see people behind me but to far to catch up to me. I felt excitement build up inside myself as I escaped many strangers. No memory, I tried to make the best of taking in the surroundings while I ran. Still looking towards the crowd of people. Someone shouted look out from the crowd, i looked in front of me, my eyes locked on to someone running from the door. I collided into the guy smashing our heads together we both fell, I was on top of the guy. I rubbed my head and gasped looking down at the person I ran into. I must of ran into him, some how forceful because he had a giant wound on his head. Blooding oozing from his head I realized that I was grabbing his arms. Pinning him down I let go to take in the details. He had dark black hair that was up somehow, a blue tealish shirt, tannish pants with small pockets on each side, brown boots, gloves, a small backpack, darkish dirty skin, and he was Asian. I felt bad for the guy. Ripping off a chunk of my teal shirt i rubbed it on his wound holding it in place so he wouldn't lose anymore blood. I heard him groan softly as his eyes slowly fluttered opened but not all the way. His hazel eyes locked on mine, my heart sank.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him. He opened him mouth but nothing came out. After about a minute he finally said something, "Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to Jeff and Clint." I got off of him and held out my hand to see if he needed my help. He got up without my help and paused.  
"New here?" He asked me. I nodded.  
"Well, welcome to the glade where everything goes to hell, it usually happens and no way out for now." He said walking away.  
"Wait." I said. He turned to face me. I felt my heart skip a beat from how, well, cute he was.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
"Minho, I'm the keeper of the runners." He said. Staring still i moved my hair out of my face.  
"Cool, I like the name." I Said trying to make a decent conversation. He nodded as he walked off. I stared and contemplated what I just heard. Being sucked back into reality i than felt someone jerked her to face them. I stared at Gally the kid who tossed me out of the metal box.  
"Where'd you think you'd go?" He said with a tone that sounded angry.  
"Uhh..." I said. He nodded and two people grabbed me and drug me to a small jail like place. I struggled to break free but they were to strong. They jerked my body around and shoved me into the hole slamming the small door shut.  
"Alby will deal with you after you broke a rule like our kid Thomas did." Someone said walking away. I curled in a ball and cried.  
"Hey," a guy said. He was dark, with a grey shirt, dark brown pants, black hair, and blue eyes. I jerked out of position.  
"Look, we've had two greenies book it to the maze before. You, and Thomas." I stared at him as if he was crazy. He continued, "Now I'm having our Runner Minho take you around, alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, okay." I nodded. He smiled and opened the straw made door. I hopped out and noticed a giant crowd gathering around a small building.  
"What's happening over there?" I pointed to the crowd. He turned to see the crowd.  
"Umm...I don't know. Let's go see." He walked forward. I hesitated but followed. Now hearing shouts we ran forward.  
"Hey! What's going on?!" Alby yelled.  
"Newt!" He called out.  
"Alby, what is it?" Some kid answered, a British kid.  
"What's going on?" Alby asked.  
"I don't know ask tommy." He said pointing to the guy in the front. He wore a teal shirt, dark blue pants, a small semi backpack, brown dark hair, and had a small knife in his hand. He scrapped at the lock.  
Alby walked over to Thomas, I followed close behind.  
"Thomas, what's going on?" Alby asked.  
"Minho boarded himself in the kitchen and he won't come out." Thomas exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What a baby." Alby said in return. Him and Thomas told everyone to stand back. They both than grabbed and axe and hacked away at the door, Gally followed their lead. The door made a loud crack sound and fell to the ground. Alby stopped Gally from going in and motioned Thomas, that blond kid newt, and the kid next to me.  
"Winston I don't need you." Alby said.  
"I need her." He said. I felt my face whiten. I swallowed hard and went up with Thomas, the newt kid, and Alby. Newt had blond hair, a one strap kind of satchel or something, jeans, and a white large tank top. I followed them in the room, it was a kitchen, stoves lights dishwashers and everything that you wouldn't expect. I heard someone from our group sigh.  
"Minho?" Thomas called out.  
"Minho?!" Newt called out after.  
"Minho where are ya shank?" Alby called. Everyone held small candles including myself. I split up from the group and ventured to a small room in the kitchen, the storage room. I opened the door and walked in. The room was warmer than the other rooms in the kitchen. I felt someone's presence there. I turned to see a figure huddled in the corner. I held the candle closer to the figure to reveal it was Minho. I placed the candle on one of the shelves. It light the room well enough to for me to see his face. I looked Minho over, he looked like he was asleep. I was so confused, I didn't even know my own name. I saw a small strain of hair on his face. Carefully I moved it over, he flinched. I sat down next to him and carefully searched his body trying to find scratches or wounds. I noticed something at the top of his head. The wound was still there. And somehow still oozing blood. I grabbed a clean rag from a cabinet and got it wet with warm water from the sink and carefully placed it over his wound. I rubbed it gently on his head making sure not to scratch it and make it worse. He slightly jerked away from the rag, I grabbed his head and moved it back, well, held it still. I than pressed it against the wound. He gasped eyes slammed opened and shut. I kept pressing the rag against the wound, with the dim light room I carefully examined the wound. It was like the color of being dry but it was still oozing blood. He stared jerking left and right, knocking the rag out if my hand and flung it across the room to some place I couldn't see. He screamed loudly, I didn't know what to do. I hushed him, shaking him trying to make him open his eyes to know it's me. He kept screaming I quickly acted fast. I didn't know what I did but I grabbed his hand an he stopped screaming, his eyes slowly opened. I smiled as they opened, he stared at me. I grabbed his shirt and yanked off the pocket on his shirt not tearing the shirt but the pocket off of it. I covered the wound with the cloth. He grabbed it and placed it there on his forehead. Not noticing that I was still holding his hand he lifted his arm up. I saw my fingers wrapped around his hand. His fingers curled around my hand, I smiled, he smiled back.  
"Thank you." He whispered. I smiled. I may not know my name but I did know one thing, I was in love. I didn't hear but Alby, newt, and Thomas walked in. They didn't notice the hand holding but the giant gash on his face. Thomas grabbed my arm and yanked Minho and my grip away. (Authors note: I have bad grammer don't worry about it.) He grabbed my arms as shoved me out, newt grabbed me and shoved me out. I watched Thomas and Alby kneel to Minho. Struggling I broke free of newts grasp and ran over to Minho. He reached out and grabbed my hand, newt must of alarmed Gally because they yanked me away. I tried to break free but their grip was to strong.  
"What did I do?!" I exclaimed asking newt.  
"You hurt Minho, you must of punched him or something cause he has a giant gash on his head!" Newt answered. He shoved me in the jail cell again.  
"No I-" newt cut me off.  
"Yes you hurt him the evidence is on your hands." He pointed to my hands which were covered in blood.  
"You never harm Gladers that means that you broke another rule, you're dangerous to others. We can't risk it." Newt said his voice filled with hurt. They brought me to the jail thing he Locked the cage.  
"Newt, please give me another chance." I pleaded. He looked at me, he sighed.  
"I'll see what I can do." He said. I sighed with relief.


End file.
